Mary in love with an Xman
by momwolf70
Summary: Mary meets the man of her dreams.
1. Chapter 1 The First Site

Future reference in this story

(------) is mind talking

THE FIRST SITE

In the queen size bed, she was tossing and turning getting tangle in the sheets. The nightmare had returned.

Again, it starts with her walking in an old house that was slowly falling apart around her. She sees the black wolf cub and gently picks him up. She knew that she was here to save him. Then all of the sudden the floor falls out from under them. She lands on her back with the wolf cub in her lap. She looks up and sees a strange scary powerful sexy man looking down at her from the floor above. He reaches down to grab her when she notices his steel like claws. She goes with her first instink and runs with the wolf cub in her arms. She hears the strange man yelling at her but all she hears are growls. The stranger jumps down and chases her. She some how loses him and finds a small corner behind some wooden boxes to hind in. After a couple of minutes she starts feeling safe thinking that maybe he has gone and left her and the cub alone. She looks out and all of a sudden sees his curious yellow catlike eyes stare at her. He starts shredding the boxes with his claws to get to her. She screams and wakes up.

She looks around and finds out that she doesn't know where she is. She finds that she is in a queen size bed with her clothes on and that a handsome black wolf is at the foot of the bed looking at her with no concern. She shakes her head as she starts to hear someone talk to her in her head. (Did you have that bad dream again?) She gives a sigh of relief when she realizes that it is her friend, Wolfie, the wolf talking to her.

Wolfie moves closer to her. (Mary are you going to answer me are am I going to have to lick you?)with a big wolf grin on his face.

Mary shakes her head "Sorry, Yes, I had that bad dream again. For some reason I cannot figure out if it is from the past or for the future."

Wolfie licks her anyway: (After that explosion last year when we saved those brats, we both cannot remember what happened when we met. Maybe, Professor X can help us remember and also help you with that dream.)

Mary gives the wolf a hug (Ever sense we have come to this school I have been dreaming it. Professor X said that we have not met all of the team yet, so I am wondering if one of the other team members will give me a clue. I don't trust this school yet. Either there is someone or something that is giving me a weird vibe here).

Wolfie nuzzles her ear (Well time to get up, you start your classes today.)

She scratches his ear and kisses his nose "Ok let's go."

Professor X:( Mary, can you please come to my office).

Mary: (Yes sir, I will be there in a minute. Do you mind if Wolfie comes?)

Wolfie growls (I am not leaving her side)

Professor X: (Please get to Wolfie calm down, and understand that he could go wherever he wants to. He can even take some classes of his owe if you wishes, but of course with you as his translator)

Mary:(Ok, Professor but right now he just wants to be by my side. We will be there in a couple of minutes.)

Mary giggles at Wolfie (Ok are you going to join me in the restroom)

Wolfie cuffs and turns his nose into the air (I would rather go outside and do it the natural way)

After Mary finishes freshening up, someone knocks on the door. Mary all ready knows who it is and opens the door for Rouge.

Rouge: "Mind if I walk with you to X's office?"

Mary: "No I don't mind but first I got to get Wolfie outside."

Rouge: "Oh sorry, Wolfie I am not use to having someone use the restroom outside"

Mary: "He said that of course you will get use to it and that he just can not wait to sink his teeth into Pietro."

Rouge nods to Wolfie "Good he deservers it, I can even hold him for you if you want."

They walk outside as Wolfie does is business and then they continue on to the office.

Mary with a concerned look on her face "Are you mad at Pietro again Rouge or still?"

Rouge punches her left palm with her right fist : "Both"

Mary sighs : "I wish that you two would just tell each other how you really feel and get it over with "

Rouge was shocked "You know about us"

Mary grins, "Wolfie smelled it on both of you when we first met"

Wolfie gives his wolf grin (People can be so funny)

Rouge trying to get over the shock and gets a little mad "You are just now tell me"

Mary shrugs her shoulders "Why state what everyone knows already"

Rouge tries not to yell "Everyone !"

Mary tries not the laugh to loud "Yep, everyone"

They walk into the office and Professor X and Jean all of a sudden stop talking out loud.

Professor X: "Good morning Mary. How did you sleep?"

Mary: "Good morning. Ok, I guess" (I need to talk to you latter about my dreams)

Professor X: (Ok, in a couple of hours we will talk) "Well, you know almost all of the team, but I still wanted to introduce you to someone else. He was out of town when you joined us. He will be in here shortly. Please sit down "

They all sit down and start talking about classes when all of a sudden Wolfie starts to growl and Mary turns around to see what the problem was. There in the door way was the man from her dreams. Wolfie moves, still growling, in front of Mary, to protect her from this new guy.

Professor X: "Wolfie!, Mary!, no need!, he is not a threat to you" (Mary, have you met him before?)

Mary stares at this new guy (He is from my dreams, Professor X) A cold chill runs down her back. She doesn't know to be scared or to be aroused by him.

Professor X: "Well, this is Logan" (Mary, you can trust him)

Wolfie stops growing but stands his ground (Mary, do not go near him)

Mary tries to stop staring at Logan (Wolfie, Professor X is saying that we can trust him)

Wolfie (I do not and will not)

The End for now. Please send a review and let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2 The Power

Disclaimer: I don't own x-men.

For reference words in ( ---- )are mind sent.

The Power

Logan stood in the doorway deciding on what to do, attack or run. In front of him was this big ferrous male wolf growling at him. Behind this wolf sat a beautiful female human companion just staring at him with mesmerizing eyes. He was paying attention so much on them that he did not realize that there were other people in the room. He started to move towards them when in his mind he heard (Move out of the way) so he moved to the side. Out of the room ran the wolf and his companion.

Professor X: (Mary, what is going on?)

Mary thanking (Horse, trouble, stable) as she and Wolfie race to the stables

Professor X: "Good reflexes Logan now go after them; they are going to need your help in the stables."

Mary and Wolfie made it to the stables in time to see that in one of the stalls a horse was going crazy. The horse had kicked the back wall so hard that it put a hole on it with its rear right leg and got stuck. The horse was in pain and was striking with its front hoofs at everything in its path. On the floor was a child curled into a ball and stand over her was Kitty. Kitty was standing like she was in a stage of shock or fear. While Mary grabbed the child and put her in the hall she told Kitty to get out of the stall. Kitty just stood there. Wolfie carefully took Kitty hand in his mouth and pulled her out of the stall. Mary grabbed a blanket, ran back into the stall and through the blanket over the horse's head. The horse having its head cover up calmed down a little, but not enough.

Mary: putting her hands on the horse (Help is here, please calm down)

Horse: (Pain, fright, mad)

Logan, in the stall door way, stood staring at Mary and not believing that this wonder woman can control such a power full horse. He wanted to help her but did not know for sure how.

Mary still talking to the horse: (Please calm down, help is here) The horse was giving Mary all kind of pictures in her head. She almost got so overwhelmed with the pain the horse was going through.

Wolfie, worried that Mary could not handle the power and that the strange man would touch her, ramed his way back in the stall. He turned around to face Logan and leaned up against Mary.

Buy touching her Wolfie gave her his power to help with the horse's thoughts. With the added power the horse started realizing that someone was here to lesson to it. The horse calmed down and sent clearer pictures to Mary to help her understand what happened.. Mary calmly thanked Wolfie for helping.

Jean came and carried the child to the clinic and Logan made everyone else leave out of the stable and told someone to call the vet. Logan stood back in the stall doorway and told the wolf "Will you please let me in to help her? She might get hirt."

Wolfie titled his head and tried thanking back to this strange man.(No, you don't understand and will only get in the way. The horse will not hurt her.).

Logan not believing his luck, (Great now I can hear a stupid wolf's thoughts) Wolfie while thinking that People can be funny sends a laughter thought to the strange man. Logan getting even more upset that a wolf is laughing at him, tells the wolf (What is there to understand? A horse is hurt, she is calming it down and how do you know for sure that it will not hurt her. Animal do crazy things when they are in pain)

Wolfie: (Again no, you do not understand. I wish I could just bite you and get it over with).

Logan: (Well just bite me you stupid wolf and get it over with so I can help her.)

Wolfie: (No, and I can not right now. You just do not understand.)

Logan: (Is that no on the biting part or no on the letting me in)

Wolfie,(Both you stupid strange man)

Mary not realizing that Wolfie is in a conversation with Logan: "Please let him in Wolfie, I need him to help get the horse's leg free"

Wolfie:(But Mary you know how your powers are you might lose control if he touches you. Mary) "Stop arguing with me and let him in and Logan, try not to touch me"

Logan slowly walked his way over the Mary he looked into Mary eyes and almost lost himself in all the confusion there and realized that he does not have a clue on how to help.

Logan: "What do you need me to do?"

Mary: "Go to horse right size and try to get the horse's leg free and again try not to touch me. Please try to hurry"

Together they got the horse free from the wall and moved to another stall. At that time the vet came to check on the horse.

Latter, back in Professor X office, Jean, Professor X, Logan, Kitty, Mary and Wolfie are sitting and talking.

Mary with a small hear ache told, "Professor X, the horse is ok, just some major cuts, but nothing that will need stitches. How is the child?"

Professor X: "Yes, the child, Jill will be fine. The horse had not harmed her. Did you find out from the horse what had happened? "

Kitty with a attitude: "Why ask her? I was there. That horse just went crazy. Jill went in there and then I saw her fall, so I went in after her and the horse started to go crazy. What do you mean by find out from the horse? Horses can not talk."

Professor X worried that Kitty might try and start a fight "Well Kitty all animals can talk you just have to know how to lesson. Mary here has the power to lesson and talk to all animals."

Kitty trying to get Mary mad "So Mary, what did the horse have to say? nayyyyy"

Logan stood up and moved so he could protect Mary, if he need to. He thought to the wolf (Becareful these females can become real ferrous if they feel they need to be) Wolfie sent a laugh back to Logan (On need to worry, Mary is very calm, if she needs to she will just use her powers on Kitty)

Mary not care what Kitty had to say or think about her powers: "Animals talk to me in edited moving pictures and with emotions. The horse first showed me Jill in the stall fainting, and then out of the wall popped Kitty. This scared the horse, so it kicked out the back of the stall trying to get away. Then it felt pain in its leg because it got stuck in the wall."

Kitty getting mad herself: "I did not do that."

Jean not liking Kitty's attitude: "Well either you did and can not remember or you are lying."

Mary trying to clam Kitty down stated that "Kitty was in a state of shock when I got there, so she might not remember"

Kitty not knowing what to do but lash out: "Why are you taking her side Jean? She is the new one here."

Professor X: "Kitty we are not taking sides we just need to know what happened so we can help to prevent it from happening again. And we need to find out why Jill fainted and why you froze."

There was a knock on the door.

Professor X: "Come in Rouge. You must know something are you would not be interrupting." Rouge: "Yes, I do know. I was grooming the horse in the next stall when it all happened."

THE END For now, the next story will explain what happens next. Please leave you comets. I am trying to improve my writing skills.


	3. Chapter 3 The Change

Disclaimer: I don't own x-men.

For reference words in ( ---- )are mind sent.

The Change

Professor X: "Come in Rouge. You must know something are you would not be interrupting."

Rouge slowly limped to the closest chair and wonder about all the tension in the room: "Yes, I do know. I was grooming my horse in the next stall when it all happened."

Kitty started going pale with shame and smarted of at Rouge,"Well if you were there why did you not help?"

Rouge not knowing what Kitty's problem was just signed with relief and started telling her part of the story. "I was in my horse's stall, groom her when I heard and saw Jill walk into the next stall with a strange look on her face. I asked her if she was ok and she just fainted right than and there. I dropped the horse's brush on my foot and cussed, .which then spooked my horse that made it step on my other foot. As I was trying to get over to the next stall to Jill I saw Kitty go thought the wall from the stall on the other side. The horse was already nervous from Jill fainting in the stall when in floated Kitty. The horse panicked and started bucking and kicking the stall. Kitty got scared and froze. The horse just got crazier and kicked a hole in the wall. Then in came Mary, Wolfie, Logan and many others."

Kitty started yelling "No way, you are lying, I did not get scared!"

Professor X stated "Stop yell and I guess this means that you at lease admit to floating in to the stall"

Kitty realized that she was worried about the wrong thing. Got up and run out of the room crying.

Jean came over to Rouge to check on her swollen foot. "you should have said something earlier, Rouge"

Rouge just shrugged her shoulders and stated that, "I did not what to be in the way, I can handle the pain" then in walks Pietro. 'Oh my god Rogue what did you do?"

Everyone saw Rogues blush and stared laughing. Jean told Pietro to carry Rogue to the clinic and Rogue face just got redder. Rogue then stated that if he touched her she would sick Wolfie one him.

Mary informed Rouge that "Wolfie would like to but watching you turn red is funnier."

Logan thought to Wolfie with laughter (That was a good one wolf). (Buy the way does Mary know that we can talk to each other).

Wolfie looked up at him and growled (Not yet)

Mary asked Wolfie (Are you ok?)

Wolfie looked back to Mary (I am ok, I just have not decided about the strange man, yet)

Couple of hours latter, Mary , Wolfie and Professor X started talking about her dreams. After she told him, he asked "Does any of the dream change?"

Mary shook her head as she gave Wolfie a good ear scratch. "The dream always stays the same; it just shows me more at the end each time".

"Well for now all we can do it wait and see what happens next. If I tried to watch I would just get tangled up into your dream, so for now just try to stay clam in your dream. Logan may not be the one in you dream. He might just be a symbol of , or be very similar to the person there."

Mary stops petting Wolfie and looks Professor X in the eyes and all most growls stating that,"Wolfie and I are very sure that it is Logan in my dreams"

Professor X showing that he was a little surprised "Well it might be but if it is maybe his intentions are different for what you guess"

Mary taking a deep breath and said "That maybe true but we know it is Logan"

Latter that night, Mary and Wolfie take a walk in the woods close by.

Wolfie informs Mary that Logan is following them. Mary just shrugged her shoulders and stated out loud "If he wants to watch and hurt his stomach then fine, he will find out just like all the others"

Wolfie thought to Logan (Well I guess you heard that strange man)

Logan puzzled by her words (What does she mean, how will watching her hurt my stomach)

Wolfie laughs at Logan (Wait and see, if you dare)

Logan not know what brought him here to watch over her. She real fascinates him. Her never tangling long back her reaches down past her well patted butt cheeks Her athletic body moves with the grace of a jaguar ready to pounce. Her lightly golden skin always seams to glow. You can get lost in her eyes, they always seam tell the truth. He laugh at himself, knowing that it was his heart he had to watch out for not his stomach.

Mary go nerves knowing that Logan was watching. She hoped that he would still look at her with his glazing eyes after the night was done. She loved the way he hover over her like he was her protector. She felt that he was the one that need protecting. He did not know what was going to happen next, and she was afraid that he would not want to be around her ever again. She liked watching his strong animal prowess, when he was not looking at her. His body was very sexual and firm. His jet back hair was never combed. She laughed at herself hopping that someday she will get to help him comb it.

.A couple of minutes latter Wolfie howls and other wolves how back. He takes of to see them and tells Mary (You coming) Mary yell "Just a second"

Logan watches and waits. Not knowing what was going on he watches Wolfie take of and hears Mary yell. Logan grabs on to a tree as he watches Mary slow transform into a wolf. He has trouble breathing as he tries not the blink. He was watching his beautiful woman turn into a big solid white wolf. Her beauty follows her through her transformation. When it began he was expecting to see a lot of blood and mutilated skin, but no the skin and bones just seem to flow to where it need to be. When all was done, she looked directly at him and howled.

End of chapter 3: If you like please leave a comment.


End file.
